


Let them talk

by Thatusernameistaken



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatusernameistaken/pseuds/Thatusernameistaken
Summary: Mammon turns to Aisling for comfort when his brothers' insults become too much.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	Let them talk

Aisling was buried in a book, completely unaware of her surroundings, when her bedroom door burst open and scared the shit out of her. Mammon stalked in, fuming. She was torn between being wary that he was in her room this furious, or being completely aroused at all the skin showing, because of **course** he'd pulled out the demon form. He was ranting, but she was so distracted by skin and leather that she barely registered his words. He was probably going to expect her to react at some point though, so she made an effort to pay attention. 

"I mean, I get it. They think I'm stupid. They think I'm scum. But you'd think they could go ONE day without tearing into me, ya know? And does it hafta be ALL of them? It's like they wait to dogpile me. They're all demons too, ya know? It's not like they're perfect!"

He was so riled up that he was pacing around her room, and didn't show any signs of slowing his tirade. So she set down her books and got up on her knees, reaching out to grab at an arm as he passed by. She pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist, still muttering to himself, until one of his hands slid a bit lower and he cut off mid-sentence. "Um.. Aisling? Whatcha wearin'?"

She'd been so concerned with calming him down that she'd forgotten that she was only half dressed. The silky camisole barely brushed her hips, and all she wore with it was a pair of lacy boy shorts. When he hugged her, he'd pulled up the material of the camisole, and now his pinky fingers were brushing the lace. She blushed before answering, "Um, pajamas?"

He sprang away like she'd burned him. "Ya sleep in THAT?! When you know just anyone could walk in here? Ya want all my brothers to be seein' ya half-dressed?"

"Well first of all, you're the most guilty of just barging in. Our current situation is proof. And why do you care how your brothers see me dressed?"

He sputtered a bit, trying to come up with an excuse, so Aisling reached out and pulled him back to her. "Could it possibly be because you are jealous and want me to yourself?" 

"What?! No! I don't need no human. Come on! I'm THE Mammon!"

She dragged a fingernail down his exposed chest. "Oh? Well I'm feeling like having a little... company. I would prefer it was you, but if I disgust you that much, you won't mind leaving so I can call Asmo over."

He spluttered some more, then stormed over to her door. For a second she thought she'd completely misread him, and he was actually going to leave. But then he locked it and came back, crushing her to him as he dove in for a kiss. She could barely keep up, teasing him with her nails as he grasped her lace-covered ass on his hands.

"There is no way I'm gonna let you fuck one of my asshole brothers when I've been wantin' ya for so long."

"I thought I was just a dumb human," she teased. She nibbled on his collarbone as he threw his head back with a groan.

"Ya know damn well that ain't true. _Fuck_ , you've been drivin' me crazy almost since ya got here." He pushed her gently to lay down, taking moment to look down at her before settling himself between her legs. "I can't believe you sleep in this."

"Dude, you sleep NAKED. You're lecturing me?"

"No one bothers me when I'm sleepin'. But we're all so desperate for your attention that most of us just come in when we want."

"So are you admitting you've been wanting my attention?"

He rolled his hips against hers, letting her feel how hard he was. "Of course I have. I was your first demon."

"You still are, you know. I haven't let your brothers in my bed. I've been waiting for you."

He looked at her in shock, blush creeping up his cheeks. "R- really? Even though I'm a scummy moron?"

She pushed at his shoulders until he rolled to his back, bringing her into his lap. She planted one hand beside his head, grabbing his chin with the other. "I will not have you talking about my best guy like that. You aren't scum, and you aren't stupid, and I will fight anyone who disagrees. Even if it's you." She ground her hips on his erection, "And I'd really prefer fucking you to fighting you."

He crushed his lips to hers, slipping his hands inside her underwear to squeeze at her firm ass. She broke the kiss to start kissing and biting along the flesh exposed from his demon form outfit. Tracing his white markings with her tongue drew a low whine from his throat. After getting the buckles undone and stripping him of his jacket, she reached for the fastening of his absolutely maddening leather pants. "Do you have any fucking clue how distracting this shit is? Not only are you sexy as fuck and showing off your fucking abs, but you're in **leather**?!" He opened his mouth to say something, but by that time she'd worked his pants open and her hot mouth was working it's way down his cock. The way she knelt over him gave her plenty of leverage to take him deep into her throat, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

"Ugh... please.. come on.."

Popping off his cock, she grinned as she stroked him. "Please what?"

He blushed and stuttered a bit as she kept stroking, his hips making aborted movements when she would twist her hand just right. She leaned back and licked the precum beading at the tip. The sight drove him to speak up, "Please... sit on my face.. I want to taste you too."

His words sent a thrill running through her. She hadn't expected that. They had to maneuver a bit to make it work with their height difference, but soon she was naked and he had his face buried between her legs, relishing in how wet she was, just from teasing him. As he sucked on her clit, she took him deep in her throat, slowly working her way down until she had managed to swallow his entire length. Ot took everything he had not to thrust up into the wet heat. He distracted himself by thrusting two fingers into her dripping hole. She moaned around his cock, slowly pulling back up, toying with the tip as she stroked the length of him. The smell and taste of her was turning him on so much he felt like he was going to come at any moment, but he was determined to make her come first. He reached one hand out to toy with her nipple as he fingered her. She pulled off of his cock, panting as she stroked, moaning as her pussy clenched around his fingers.

"Fuck yeah... come on my fingers Aisling. Come on my fucking face. I need it..." he sucked her clit back into his mouth, using his tongue to toy with it as he curled his fingers against her g-spot. She came with a long groan, barely keeping her hand around his cock as her legs clamped against his head, shaking. As she stilled, he flipped her to her back. He stripped his remaining clothes off and crawled over her. He took a moment to play with her tits, sucking and biting on her nipples as she gasped and thrashed under him. The way she moaned his name made his cock twitch. He reached down and grasped his cock, running the tip along her slick folds, teasing them both. 

"Please Mammon. I need your cock in me... I've been waiting for so fucking long..."

He gave a shallow thrust, leaving just the tip inside, intending to tease her a little more. The shady minx that she was, she reached and started playing with his wings. He shuddered, thrusting deep inside her out of sheer surprise. They both groaned, and she moved one hand to the back of his head to pull him into a frantic kiss. The other hand remained at his back, stroking his wing. She wrapped her legs around him as he fucked her with deep, slow thrusts, whispering in her ear.

"Do you have any fucking idea what you do to me, Aisling? I hope you know what you're getting into, because you're MINE now, got it? You belong to me and I live up to my name. I'm greedy for your heart, and for your body. I'm gonna fuck you every day. Every night. I'm gonna make you _cry_ with pleasure. I'm gonna make sure you never even think of another man."

"Why would I when I have you?"

"That's right, human." With that he picked up the pace, fucking her harder and deeper. He could feel her walls clenching around him, could see in her breathing that she was getting close. He slid one hand between their bodies, rubbing his thumb on her clit as he pounded into her. She panted and whined underneath him, her sweet noises spurring him on. "Come on sweetheart, I wanna see you come undone."

"Fuck, Mammon... I'm gonna cum. **_FUCK! MAMMON!! I'M COMING!_ **" Her entire body froze as her orgasm hit, her pussy milking him as he slammed into her one last time. He shuddered as he emptied himself into her. He tried to pull away when his orgasm passed, but she wrapped her limbs around him more tightly. He rubbed his nose along hers, grin splitting his face. He rolled them both over, managing to keep his cock inside her. She sighed happily and snuggled into his chest, as he mapped out the soft skin on her back with his fingers. 

It didn't take long before he started to fatten up inside her. He thought maybe he should pull out, not wanting to assume she'd be ready for another round, but the way she moaned and rocked her hips told him everything he needed to know. 

"You wanna go again, darlin'? Already?"

"Mammon, I don't think there is any time I don't want to be riding your cock. You feel so fucking good. Your cock is absolutely perfect."

She sat up, bracing her hands on his chest as she began to bounce in his lap. He could see their combined fluids on his cock, and it was deliciously filthy, knowing that part of her wetness was his own cum. He slipped a finger inside her next to his cock, gathering up their combined releases. He brought his messy finger to her mouth, groaning as she started licking and sucking his finger like it was his cock.

"You know honey, you're a bit of a dirty slut, aincha?" She moaned and nodded frantically. He sat up, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly to his chest. "If I wasn't so greedy I think I'd like to see how many cocks you can take at once. See you covered in come." He gave one last hard thrust and she seemed to explode around him. She dug her nails into his wings, grinding into his lap as he came once more. 

Once their bodies calmed, he fell back to her bed, laughing out of sheer exhilaration. She mock-glared at him. "I'm going to assume you're laughing because of endorphins. Otherwise, you're never getting to fuck me again."

He pulled her into a soft kiss, "Endorphins and disbelief. I never thought I'd get the chance to have you."

"Well good luck getting rid of me."

"I think you'll find me equally difficult to get rid of."

"Good. Because I intend to keep you. You're my first demon, you know?"

He pulled out of her, going into her bathroom to get a rag to clean them up. His breath caught as he came back into the room. She looked thoroughly ravished, sated, and **happy**. It was positively radiating off of her, and it was because of _him_. He gently cleaned her up and took the rag back into the bathroom to quickly clean himself. 

When he climbed back into her bed, he couldn't help but kiss her again. "You know I love ya, right? I mean, you're pretty great... for a human."

She retaliated by poking him in the ribs and they dissolved into a tickle fight. As they laughed themselves breathless, Mammon decided that for once, he was grateful that his brothers picked on him so much.


End file.
